


Lost Souls

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tamingthemuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of lost souls means trouble for Spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Souls

**Title:** Lost Souls  
 **Author:** The Lady Merlin  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** A touch of knife play  
 **Pairing:** Angel(us), Spike, Xander  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #371 Gilded Cage  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** not yet  
 **Summary:** A couple of lost souls means trouble for Spike  
 **A/N:** A bit of fun this week

 

Spike groaned, trying to stretch his limbs but was brought up short. His head throbbing, he gingerly pried open an eye to peer at his surroundings. He tried to puzzle out what had happened the night before while taking in the oddly plush surroundings. Very odd considering the heavy chains around his wrists and ankles. He was reclined upon a bed of silken sheets, the restrictive chains securely around the solid wrought iron frame. Beautiful and yet functional. Something pre soul Spike would have appreciated. Although it would've been a shame to get blood and gore on the expensive sheets.

~*~

“Not bad, huh?”

Xander?

“In the flesh. So...the place?”

“A cage, even a gilded one, is still a cage.”

“Oh come on,” Xander complained, turning back, a knife in his hand. “It's gotta be better than the Initiative.”

Spike eyed the sharp blade. “You don't really wanna do this.”

Xander shrugged. “Not really a problem.” Spike opened his mouth but Xander continued. “No, really. It isn't. Met with the helpful lawyer types who took care of that pesky soul thing for me. Just like you were. See? Kinda fitting, don't ya think?”

~*~

“No soul means doing something like this...” The knife slid under the cloth of Spike's shirt and suddenly the blade slid up, not caring when he caught a bit of flesh. “...doesn't bother me one bit. Kinda like it actually.” 

Spike realised he was in trouble. Serious trouble. Xander started on his denims, leaving a line of red along one thigh. Hearing a door open, Spike strained to see.

“What have we here?”

“Angel!” Spike shouted, more than a little relieved.

Xander turned. “Didn't invite you, Deadboy.”

“But he hurts so good, doesn't he?”

~*~

Angelus laughed and joined Xander at the bed to poke at a small wound on Spike's chest. Xander laughed too and trailed the knife around in an aimless pattern leaving a long trail of redness which Angelus eagerly lapped up. 

Spike hissed at the sting. He swore and railed inside at the unfairness. Whatever Xander did must have affected his Sire too. He was in deep shit now. “Sire?”

Angelus looked up, his mouth stained with Spike's blood. “Sire now is it? You spend hours tormenting me and now you call me Sire? I don't think so William.”

~*~

Spike leaned back on the sofa. “Had me going there for a bit, Angel.”

“Well, the boy had to believe.”

“I'm thinking you enjoyed it a little bit too much.”

Angel only laughed and left the room, passing Xander on the way in.

Xander fidgeted. “Spike I...I'm sorry.”

“It's okay.” 

“Really?”

“You need to forgive yerself. I figure it'd be a bit easier if the person ya hurt could forgive you. Be easier to forgive yerself, yeah?”

“Still...I feel like I outta do something.”

“Buy me a pint then?”

“Deal.”

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
